A Bell's Heartbreak
by HT188
Summary: That's me, Kathryn Elizabeth Bell of the most Noble House of Bells. My mother expected me to be like her, A graceful pureblood lady, but all I wanted to do was play quidditch and find love. Who knew that love could be closer than I expected?
1. Chapter 1

**A Bell's Heartbreak**

Blonde hair, Green eyes, chicken legs; was all I saw as I looked into the mirror in my bedroom preparing for the gossip of old pureblood women that was soon to come.

My mother had laid out this big goofy dress for me to wear to this… tea party (Ugh!), and worst of all it was pink!

All I wanted to wear was a pair of old jeans and an old quidditch jersey, but no. The way my mother sees it _jeans_ are one of the worst inventions made and a young lady of status should never be seen running around in them.

"Kates hurry up! Mom's getting impatient and you know how she is when she gets like that!" Jared, my brother, said as he knocked on my door.

He was just lucky he didn't have to have tea with a bunch of old snobs and worse yet Slytherins would be there.

I reluctantly slipped on the dress and shoes that went with it not even bothering to look in the mirror ( I definitely did not need to see myself looking like this!). I walked down the spiral staircase all the while wishing that I could just be playing quidditch with Jared instead.

"Oh there you are, Kathryn dear. Come along now we mustn't keep our guests waiting." My mother said with her fake plastered smile that said I'm going to kill you for being late later.

That's me, Kathryn Elizabeth Bell of the most Noble House of Bells. Do you know, Alexander Graham Bell? Invented the telephone? yeah he was my great great great something or another once removed.

My mother expected me to be this person, someone who was just like her. With impeccable manners, great taste, and the perfect pureblood wife to some stuck up pureblood husband who wouldn't give a damn about me.

I know, I know sometimes these marriages work out, I mean just look at my parents. Sure my father isn't home that often but at least they love each other.

Chances are though I won't be happy in an arranged marriage, 90% of the pureblood are Slytherins. I mean yuck who would want to be married to a snake.

My mom wasn't heartless, she said she just wanted me to be happy and she wouldn't arrange a marriage for me if she didn't have to, but how would it look to everyone if I didn't marry a pureblood.

Out of all the Pureblood families only four were non-Slytherins. My family, all of whom were in Ravenclaw except myself, The Longbottoms who were Gryffindors, The Smiths who were Hufflepuffs, and the Davies who were Ravenclaws and also the best friends of my parents.

None of the boys from those families were exactly marriage material. I mean Zacharias Smith was a stinking leech (I don't even have words to describe how awful he is), And Neville even though he is a sweet kid, why would I ever marry him? Roger was probably the best option of the three, I mean at least he played quidditch…

Roger Davies was Ravenclaw's quidditch captain and he was good friends with my brother Jared who was the captain last year before he graduated.

He always came around to play quidditch with Jared over the summer, especially now since Jared had just been signed to the Tutshill Tornadoes. His mother and know-it-all little sister were here today.

"Hello Adelia, Charlotte, How are you?" I said in my best impression of a respectable pureblood lady while kissing them both on the cheek.

The rest of the morning consisted of these greetings with various pureblood ladies and then came the tea.

All of the Slytherin girls especially Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, all glared daggers at me the whole time.

I couldn't wait to just go back to school, at least there I would be able to get away from this pureblood mantra.

_"They all lived in a sort of hieroglyphic world, where the truth was never said or done or even thought."- The Age of Innocence._

**Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoy this! I love quid ditch stories and I love Oliver and Katie. This is kind of a different take with Katie as a pureblood. PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews Encourage me to write and let me know that its worth my time and someone actually cares. The next chapter should be longer this was just a sort of introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Katie, its time for your dance lessons, come along now a lady should never be late." My mother knocked on my door.

Ugh, dance lessons. I had to take them three times a week over the summer so as my mother said I would be "proficient in ballroom dancing as a lady should".

Jared was around here somewhere and of course I knew he would be playing quidditch with his friends. I wish I didn't have any of this pureblood lady nonsense to deal with so I could actually get some practice in before the season started.

Oliver was going to kill me when I got back I was so out of shape. It was his last season to win the cup to, he would be graduating in the spring. Thankfully I would have two more chances at it.

"May I cut in?" A smooth voice asked my instructor as we waltzed across the ballroom floor.

There was Roger standing there in his quidditch clothes simply smirking. To be honest he was tall this summer and had grown into his looks.

I had always had a small little crush on Roger. He was a year older than me with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. And most importantly, he played quidditch.

"Roger what are you doing here?" I asked as I accepted the change in dance partner. I mean what else could I do? A respectable lady wouldn't decline.

"Why of course I just came to find you Kates, why else would I be here?" he said sarcastically with a grin. What was he trying to do, flirt with me?

"You have changed a lot this summer, you know."

"Really, Do tell how I've changed Roger? And don't call me Kates" I smiled playing with him.

Just as he dipped me he smirked and said "You're beautiful".

What did he just say to me?! Did Roger Davies just call me beautiful?

I was at a loss for words and he knew it. The dance ended and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Kates, Jack is sick and we need another chaser for quidditch. Unless you would rather stay here waltzing the afternoon away with your dear teacher, hmm?"

"Get me out of here. Let's go." I said smiling at Davies.

"Rog, why did you get Kates to play, I thought we were having a guys game." Jared asked a hint of whining in his voice.

"Well she can play quidditch and we needed an extra person to make the teams even." he just said with that signature smirk upon his face.

I grabbed by broom from the shed and flew up to where my brother was hovering.

"Afraid I'm gonna beat you, Jared? You wouldn't want to get beat ,by your little sister in front of your friends now, would you?"

"Oh your on Kates! You and me captains. I'll even let you pick first."

"Alright I want Davies."

And just so you know I didn't pick him because he's cute and charming thats just a bonus, he's actually a really great chaser too.

We went back and forth until we both had a team of two chasers, one beater, and a keeper. We weren't playing with a snitch, nope this would be a match of how many points we could score before dark.

The teams were pretty well matched too. Jared might of had the advantage of being a chaser for the Tornadoes but we also had the keeper from his team who was used to blocking his shots.

Surprisingly Davies and I worked pretty well together as chasers, too bad I would be competing against him for the cup in the fall.

We barely won the match but we had won.

Just as the game ended, I was slammed in the ribs with a bludger. I couldn't help my slight cry of pain as I landed.

Roger immediatley ran over to me and helped me off my broom.

"Are you alright, Kates? Now is not the time for modesty, lift up your shirt and let me see the bruise."

"As if I would ever take my shirt off for you willingly Davies." I grimaced through the pain, I was starting to remember how irritating Davies could be.

"I can assure you, you'll want to someday, Bell" he said with a wink as he looked over my bruise. He tried to slightly lift my shirt higher up.

"Uh,Uh Davies thats as close as you'll ever get."

"Your lucky Kates, it just bruised." he then whispered a quick spell and then pain started to fade.

" I told you no to call me Kates, remember Rog?"

"Of course I remember, doesn't mean I have to listen. See you at Hogwarts, Darling Kates." he said as he kissed my cheek and walked away.

"What was that about?" Jared asked frowning slightly. He was always the overprotective brother.

"Don't worry Jared, it was nothing". At least I hope it was nothing. Gosh, why did Davies have to be so charming? And why is he so interested in me this year, he never has been before.

I just knew I had a lot to tell Ang and Alicia as soon as I saw them on the train. It was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts, that's for sure.

**Hey, Hogwarts chapter should be longer coming up. Please leave a REVIEW and I'll be super quick with updating! I hope you like it and I love to hear what people think :good and bad. so Please Review. Thanks-HT188**


	3. Chapter 3

"Katie!" squeals of excitement reached me as I walked onto the platform.

I was finally going away to school for the year. A place where I didn't need to take dance or etiquette lessons and my mother wasn't constantly nagging me (in person at least, she sometimes sent the occasional letter or howler).

"Ang, Alicia. I've missed you guys." "How were your summers? Ang, did you talk to any red headed twin we know? "

"Ooh, your blushing Angie, you have to tell us everything!" Alicia gushed, she was always one for dramatics and gossip.

"What about you little Kates, meet any hot guys this summer? I know Jared is playing quidditch for the Tornadoes, did you get to meet any pros?"

"Of course not, you know how protective Jared is, he wouldn't let me meet any of the single guys."

"Come on, let's go get a compartment, I want to hear all about Fred."

"What did I hear our names Forge?" A certain red hair twin jumped out behind us.

" Certainly think you did Gred. What about you Kates hmmm your not little anymore this year"

Fred and George always made fun of my height when I was short and also the fact that I'm a year younger then all of them. I just don't hang out with the Gryffindors in my year. The only bearable one is Leanne but she's too overemotional.

"So were you ladies talking about how very attractive and charming you find us?" Fred said with a wink as George just laughed he was always the shyer twin.

Alicia just smiled as Ang blushed furiously and I laughed. Fred didn't know how close he was to actually guessing the truth.

"I'm sorry ladies, we can't stick around, we've gotta find Lee and talk about some super secret business. Aloha, see you around Ang." Fred said with a wink.

"Isn't Aloha, hawaiian for hello?" she shouted after him.

"Yes but its also goodbye, darling." he yelled over his shoulder.

Walking towards the train with the girls, Davies caught my eye and gave me wink. What was he playing at? Could he actually find me attractive?

I bet he was just trying to get close to me and find out all our quidditch plays, he was after all the new Ravenclaw captain.

If Oliver ever found out about this he would be furious, he takes quidditch way too seriously but then again I do sometimes as well.

I wonder what the girls will think of this?

Alicia will probably freak then gushed she thinks he's in love with me and how we will be Hogwarts newest couple, while Ang will give it to me straight and say her honest opinion of the guy.

Just as we found a seat and I was about to tell them. Oliver walked in

"Hey girls, Hey Kates!" he said in that damn sexy accent of his. Why could I never get that accent out of my head?

To be honest I had a major crush on Wood, my second year. It was his fourth and first year as team captain. I almost fainted when he complimented me on my flying.

Everyone know that feeling when there first crush actually compliments them. My dreams where later crushed when he started dating a fifth year, Carleigh Finnegan.

Ugh she was the worst! Always complaining about how he didn't spend enough time with her and focused on quidditch too much. A week after their fight they would then be found somewhere in a broom closet with her snogging the living daylights out of him.

Thankfully he put a stop to that and realized his quidditch career was too important to push aside for some girl. I never did like her.

"So, I wanted to got through these plays with you girls. The team really needs to step it up this year. It is my last chance, our last chance as a team together to win this thing."

Typical Oliver, starting with quidditch plays before the school year even officially starts. The rest of the train ride was agonizing as Wood probably discussed over 50 new plays for us to learn. There goes my chance to tell the girls about Davies, I guess it will just have to wait until after the feast is over.

**OK, So PLEASE REVIEW! I really hope you liked it, I'll update quicker with more reviews, promise! ;)**


End file.
